Highschool lives
by PINEAPPLE21
Summary: Anubis Gang is in America and goes to public schools. We have the jocks the cheerleader and the mean girls. Patricia has a secret about her parents.Will she tell everyone. SORRY SUCK AT SUMMARIES. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE ANUBIS SONGS OR BRANDS JUST THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia POV

I woke up like any other weekday to get ready for school. I live in Miami Florida with my aunt Melissa im not orignaly from Florida I'm from England. The reason im her is because my parents are spies and my father has an enemy that is out to kill me and my twin Piper. My dad is the boss of the spy angency. My sister Piper is in Canada right living with uncle Mat and Aunt Grace we are seperated to keep us protective if we were in the same house and the enemy decides to kill us both of us are going down instead of one.

I got out of bed and put on my blueberry color top my white shorts, my steve madden sandals, my bow ring, and my heart shape necklace.(**outfits on my profile)****. **

**I went down the spiral staircase****. **"Good morning". Aunt Melissa said. Good morning I told her back. I grabbed an apple and my mustache bag and told herr goodbye. I went in my blue converdible and went to go pick up my best friend Joy. " Hey trix". Joy said. She was wearing a a stripe tank top under her navy blue blazer she had a stripe skirt and black flats with a black leather bag. Joys dad works at the angency thats how we met. Her mom died on a mission to get the queens 7,000 euro necklace."Hey Joy how are you and your aunt Lisa doing" ."she great but im a bit bum about how Fabian is dating that slut Nina". "ohh yeah you mean you mean the one that took away eddie from and is cheating on eddie with Fabian. Join the club, but guess what". "what". "Aunt Melissa said yes I can have a party tomorrow when she gone to Tallahasse for you spy bussiness". "Yay we need to go to the mall and buy are outfits with the girls". "Yup". We got to school and Nina came up to us with her to sidekicks Mara and Amber and all three of them wearing sluttiest oufits for school. Nina was a crop American tshirt, a pair of shorty shorts, white sandals, red sunglasses, and a blue neon Betsy Johnson bag. Amber was wearing a amber color shirt, pink shorty shorts, Pink wedges, and her pink Marc Jacobs bag. Mara was wearing a ligh brown fashionably shirt, denim shorty shorts, cream color wedges, and her signature brown leather Marc Jacobs bag. "What do you want Nina". I told her with confidence. "I was wondering why didnt i get invited to your party". By now the whole school was looking at us. "Well I dont know maybe because You stole away Eddie from me, you stole away Fabian from Joy, your cheating on Eddie with Fabian, You been mean to me eer since I came here. Do you want me to go on". Nina and her sidekicks was storming out of the room. Joy gave me a high five and we wentof to class.

LUNCH TIME

Before I went to lunch i had to go put books in my locker. After I finish Eddie stopped me. "Hey Trixie". He said with those nice sweet tasting lips. "Yes Eddie". "I wanted to say sorry fr cheating on you with Nina. Can you take me back please".

A.N. A bit of a cliff hanger what will Patricia say ? I NEED OC'S 2-4 GIRLS OR BOYS. PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie POV

"Eddie I dont know. You broke my heart and it made me feel so horrible and now I'm getting on my feet again but, now i feel your trying to tackle me back down. I'm sorry but no but we could still be friends." I cant believe what I heard from trixie. "Yeah friends that sounds great I guess." "Well got to go and you have a big day today its the big game I will be right there on the stands cheering you on. Got to go Joy, Madison, and Mitchie are probably wonder where I'am. Bye Edd." I cant believe she said that to me no one never turn me down.

Patricia POV

Now I'm walkin to lunch and feeling bad that I turn Eddie down. I know what you thinking if I feel bad then why did I turn him down well its kinda like a love triangle I dont know who to pick either Chase Lockwood the hottie and is partner in football who totally flirts with me. When I got into the lunch room and sat at my table Mitchie, Madison, and Joy all ask me the same question at once. "Where were you." Wow creepy. " I was talking to eddie he wants me back". They were all so interested. "Well what did you said" Mitchie said. " I said no but we could still be friends". All three of them said "What why details please." Even more creepier. " I said no because I dont want to grow through that horrible breakup like when he broke me down." "That is totally true and plus we all know that you like Chase and Eddie and you cant decide who you should pick." Madison said. "Shh dont let them here you." "Ha so you do like Chase". Joy said. "Ok changing topic we need to go to the mall and buy outfits for your party." Mitchie said. "Right after school we could go right guys". I said happily. "Yup." They all said.

THE MALL

MITCHIE POV

I bought a really cute blue summer top some demin shorts bangles and oxford shoes. Madison bought orange top that show her bellybutton oxford shoe denim shorts and a really pretty ring. Patricia bought a blue ruffle shirt some jeans black heels a ring that says bad and big black earrings. Joy bought Floral top denim shorts white elephant necklace white wedges and some bangles.

"guys I have something to tell you." "ok tell us." Joy said. "I'm in love with Kaycee Chester."

**A.N. I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LIKE KILL ME ON HOW I LEFT YOU A CLIFFHANGER. AND ALL THE OUTFITS ARE ON MY WALL.**


	3. Chapter 3

Joy POV

I can't believe what I just her Mitchie likes Kaycee Chester. The shy GIRL. I was standing there in shock and so was Patricia. "Hey atleast your not pregnant." Madison said. "Madison!" Patricia and I said. "Mitchie its ok if you like a diffrent gender then you suppose to. I will always be your friend." Patricia said. "Right I'll be here for you to." I said. "Me to yuo can count on us for anything." Madison said. "Thanks guys I knew I could trust you guys." Mitchie said. "So does she know and is she one of you." Madison said. "Well she is one of me i guess because she was dating Amelia Pinches, and she doesnt know." Mitchie said. "No way I didnt know Amelia was dating Kaycee." I said. "Oh please Amelia likes all the girls she tried to do it with Mara." Mitchie said. "Wait Mara likes girls also since when." Patricia said. "She does since Amelia almost did it with her." "Wow how do you know this." Madison said. "Amelia tell me when she tried to kiss me." "Oh well I have to go guys tomorrow is the big party." Patricia said. "Yeah we should go its getting late". I said "Yeah." The rest said. We all said bye and Patricia took me home.

Patricia POV

I woke up the next day and got change into my new clothes that I bought. Since its a Saturday and I need to go buy stuff for the party. I came back home after buying all the stuff. I put everything where it suppose to be. Then came Joy with other people. "Hey Joy I have a problem." I told her. "You could tell me anything. What is it." She told me. "I think I like Chase." "Oh Trix you guys are perfect for eachother you will be Pase." She said with hope and kindness in her voice." After we finish talking we started heading over the dance floor. I was dancing like crazy. "Hey Mitchie." I said. "Hey Trixie." She told me. "Look there is Kaycee go talk to her." I told her. "No I dont know what to say." She say. "Just be yourself and you be fine." "Okay fine."

30 MINS LATER

I was talking to Madison because she missed the new episode of Pretty Little Liars. "Madison so then they found out that Jenna was faking of being..." Then i froze because I saw Chase making out with Nina. "Trix whats wrong." Maddy said. Then she looked towards where I was looking at then she said...

Madison POV

"Oh my fucking god." Then Patricia ran off. I went after her. I crash into Joy and she said "Why are you in such a hurry." "Patricia ran off because she saw Chase making out with Nina." I told her. "No way. We have to find her. Where did she went off." She told me. "I dont know she went outside I know that." I told her then we were interupted by Mitchie and she had a hicky and her hair messed up. "Hey guys guess what I went to second base with Kaycee." Mitchie said. "Thats great but we have no time to talk about that right now. Patricia went off cause she saw Nina making out with Chase." I told her "well I dont see her car. And im gonna kill Nina." Mitchie said.

**A.N Where did Patricia went and who will find her. Keep on reviewing if you want to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia POV**

**I just took my car and ran off. To the park where my dad told me that i had to stay here with my aunt,for protection. I was only seven years old at the time. I didnt know why until I was twelve when he told me about the angency and everything. I sat down on a bench crying. Then I saw Eddy he came up to me. "Patricia are you ok." He told me with concern in his voice. "I saw Chaaase and Ninaa aand thhen they werrre." I told him while sobbing. "There there. I'm here dont worry." He said and gave me a hug. I looked into his deep brown chocolate eyes and he looked in mine. We both lean into eachother and then we kissed. It was the best kiss i ever had. "Eddie would you take me back." I told him. "Of course I will!" He said and then he spunned me around.**

**15 Minuetes later**

**We got to my house and it was pretty much empty only having a stressed out Joy and a Madison. "Hey guys whats up." I came in wih Eddie arm around my waist. "We've been worry sick! Mitchie is beating Nina up. And you and Eddie seem to be really close." said Madison. "Yeah here is the thing were back togheter now!" I told them. "WHAT!" They both said. "Thats great I mean." They both said AGAIN. "Ok guys I got a good piece of Nina's hair and got her a bloody nose that totally make her get another nose job." Mitchie came in wit scratches and bruises on her face and chunk of Nina hair. "Yay peddie is back togheter now!" As she noticed his arm around me. Atleast someone is happy about us togheter i touht. "Yup." I said. "Well got to go babe see you tomorrow." Eddie said , before he gave me a peck on lips. "Ok bye dont forget to text me whn you get home." I told him. "Will do." He said as he shut the door. "So you guys wanna sleep over here tonight." I asked them. "Sorry cant my aunt came today from Cali." Mitchie said. "Yeah me either dad doesnt want me out of the house for so long." Maddy said. "I could stay my aunt is on a bussiness trip so we both can keep eachother company." Joy said happily. "Yay I wont be alone."I said happily. And then Maddy and mitchie said goodbye. Joy got dressed into her pjs since she has half of clothes here. "OMG." Said Joy. "What is it." I told her. "Fabian wants to get back togheter with me."**

**A.N. I'M so sorry for updating recently i had a pretty hectic vacation please forgive me. and i left you guys with a cliff hanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

JOY POV

"OMFG!" Patricia said. "I know right. I dont know what to text him back. What should I do. Wha-" Patricia just cutt me off. "Joy Joy calm down. The answer to all the question is..." "Is WHAT!" I told her impatiently. " Are you still in love with him." She said. "I dont know. I mean i kept begging him to take me back. But, I just dont want to go through another heartbreak again." I told her. I felt my eyes gettin watery and my nose getting puffy. Then a tear rolled down my face. "Shhhhhh. Dont worry Joy its ok. But you have to give him the answer sooner or later." "I'm so glad that I have a best friend like you." I told her.

Patricia POV

I woke up on sunday morning from a knock on the door. Joy obviously still sleeping on the ground as usaul with popcorn on her face. I went downstairs put a knife in my back pocket in case if its one of my dads enemy. I opened the door carefully and I saw her.

Piper POV

When I saw my twin I was so glad I gave her a huge hug. "Piper!" Pat said. "You scared me I tought you were one of dad's enemies. What are your doing here your suppose to be in Canada? Where is uncle Mat and auntie Gracie?" "Wow I missed you too Trish." I told her. "Sorry I missed my other half so much too. Now please explain." She told me with worried. "Aunt Mellie didn't tell you they captured dad and mom! So Uncle Mat, Aunt Gracie, and Mel went to try and find them. Cananada wasn't safe for me I almost got captured by Rufus!"

**A.N. IM VERY SORRY I WAS REALLY DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO IF I KEPT GOING OR NOT WITH MY STORIES. BUT, I REALISE I SHOULDNT GIVE UP. SO I STARTED WITH THE STORY WITH THE MOST REVIEWS. IM SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING KEEP ON REVIEWING OR PM ME.**


End file.
